I Can Never Say No to You
by daisyb10
Summary: When Valentine's Day plans go terribly wrong ... This eight-chapter Hameron romance contains slight spoilers for episode 5:13, Big Baby. The episode is a springboard only, the story is not in canon.
1. Chapter 1

_When Valentine's Day plans go terribly wrong … __**  
**I do not own House M.D. or its characters, nor do I profit from this story._

_**I Can Never Say No to You**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a winter day that gave one hope.  
Hope for spring, hope for happiness, hope for love.

Cameron lingered on the steps of PPTH, captivated by the beauty of the azure sky.  
_What an incredible shade of blue. It looks just like …_

Embarrassed and worried she had spoken aloud, she spun on her heel and rushed up the steps, joining the crowd pouring into the lobby.  
_Why does everything I see remind me of House?_

Quickly, she dismissed the troubling thought. _It's no surprise House is on my mind._

From the moment she became Acting Dean of Medicine, he'd insinuated himself into her daily routine. Three weeks had passed and nothing had changed. He still barged into her office on the slightest whim. They debated, they fought, they flirted, they talked.

And Cameron had never been happier.

oOoOo

"_That bitch!"_

Thirteen burst into Diagnostics muttering every obscenity she knew under her breath.  
She glanced to her right. _Good, he's not here._ The last thing she needed was an inquisition from House.

She twisted her slender body as if throwing a discus and flung her armload of files at the conference table.  
Some made their target. Most did not. Papers fluttered to the floor as she strode across the room.  
She spun the tap open on the small kitchen sink and furiously splashed her face with icy cold water.

"_Damn!" _she sputtered. Running mascara stung her eyes. Her arms flailed blindly, in search of a towel.  
"Is this what you want?" A wad of paper cloths were pressed into her hand. She patted her face dry and turned to her benefactor.

"Foreman? I didn't see you …"  
"I gathered as much." He squelched a smile at her trail of debris.

"Where's House?"  
"He's off pestering Wilson. Remy, look at me," Foreman gently tilted her chin upwards. "That's better. Now, tell me what happened."

"You don't want to know," she whispered.  
"Yes, I do," he said firmly.

"It's our boss. Our _new _boss_."_ Thirteen corrected herself.  
Foreman puzzled. "You mean Cameron? Did she upset you?"

Thirteen knelt on the carpet. Lab reports, charts, folders and notes from dozens of cases sulked in an indistinguishable heap on the floor.  
"Did she upset me?" she echoed, coldly eyeing Foreman. "You might say that."

"Dr. Cameron called me into her office at the end of my shift. She'd been reviewing my patient files."  
"Why would she do that?" Foreman asked, sitting down. "That's House's job. You work for him."

She stood with her papers clutched to her chest, then turned a chair sideways and sat facing Foreman. "I asked her about that and she said, yes, it _was _House's responsibility to monitor my progress, but since my review was two months overdue, she decided to do it herself."

"Makes sense," Foreman conceded. "Cameron's a stickler for paperwork."

"Eric, she ripped me to shreds! She said, and I quote, 'These notes are shoddy, your handwriting is illegible and this charting's sub-standard. _Here's _what I expect of you,' and spent the next hour dissecting my work. I have to re-do all these files by Monday. So much for my weekend off." Thirteen checked over her shoulder for eavesdroppers. "You know, Cameron's been gunning for me from the moment I was hired."

Foreman leaned back in his chair and laughed at the absurdity of her statement.  
"Cameron's not like that, Remy. She's the kindest person I know. Don't take this so personally." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Why would she have it in for you? She barely knows you."

"Don't you see? It's so obvious! She resents me for replacing her." Thirteen simmered. "And why are you defending her? You're supposed to be on _my _side!"  
"First of all, I _am_ on your side. I'm just trying to be fair. Cameron has no reason to resent you. She resigned by choice. She wasn't fired," Foreman reasoned.

"_And that's exactly the problem_. She regrets leaving House and she's jealous of me. I'm House's girl now and it's driving her crazy."  
Foreman's eyes searched hers. "I thought you were _my_ girl."

"You _know_ what I mean!" Thirteen sighed in exasperation. "It explains everything."

Noting the deserted hallway outside of their office, Foreman slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Would a second opinion help?"  
Thirteen nodded glumly.

They sat in silence as Foreman read. Her impatience grew stronger with each passing minute. "Why are you taking so long? I'm waiting …"

"Remy, I've got to be honest with you." Foreman placed the last file on the stack. "Cameron's right. This work's unacceptable. I just wish I'd spotted it first."

"What?" Thirteen jumped to her feet. "You've _got_ to be kidding!"

"Better get started before House finds out. He doesn't give a damn about his own paperwork, but he won't be as forgiving of you."  
Foreman considered his next words carefully. "You know, instead of resenting Cameron, you should consider yourself lucky she cared enough to point out your mistakes. She could have been a lot tougher on you."

"I'm lucky?" Thirteen sneered. "Too bad I can't say the same for you."  
"I don't understand …" Foreman began.

"Valentine's Day? The Poconos? Just you and me, a cabin in the woods with a heart-shaped tub?" Thirteen glared at her lover. "You've obviously forgotten our plans for weekend!"

"Remy, I …"  
"Don't Remy me, Eric. Your luck just ran out!"

_**tbc ...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Wil-son? Oh, Wil-son," House's sing-song accompanied a jaunty rap on the door.

He rattled the doorknob, then pounded impatiently. "It's locked. Open up!"

"You can't hide from me, Wilson." House pressed his ear to the door. "I can hear you cowering in your chair!" He grinned maniacally as he straightened.

_It's time to pull out the big guns._

House scoped out his audience. _Let's see, we've got a doctor and nurse dabbling in a little eye-sex by the water cooler, two RNAs gossiping about said doctor and nurse, a lone dietitian supervising the noon-day meal and a six-pack of visitors stepping off of the elevator. They'll do nicely …_

"WILSON?" he shouted, feigning concern in his voice. "ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? WHAT'S ALL THAT PANTING AND MOANING I HEAR?"

House winked at the crowd. "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE … I GET IT. YOU'RE NOT ALONE!  
ARE YOU BACKING UP YOUR HARD DRIVE IN THERE?"

The door flew open. _"Get in here!"  
_House grumbled his way in, past a beet-red Wilson. "What took you so long?"

Wilson peered down the hall at his tittering colleagues. "It's okay, folks. House was just joking. I'm not … you know … doing anything," he sputtered, shutting his office door. "Why do I even bother?"

"Dunno."

"That's _my_ lunch," Wilson protested wearily. In the scant thirty seconds House had been in his office, he'd strewn Chinese food all over the desk and was peeling the lids off the cartons. "It's a dinner for one, House. There's not enough for you."

"Haven't you heard? One's the new Two! There's plenty for me!" House twirled a pair of chopsticks and rolled up a chair. "See? I even brought my own utensils."

"How considerate of you," Wilson said with a sigh, taking a seat at his desk. "How'd you know?"  
"Easy."  
"Are you psychic?"  
"Nope," House mumbled with his mouth full of noodles. "Wong's delivery guy. He walked past my office. Gimme the sweet and sour pork … oh, and throw me an egg roll."

"Here. Knock yourself out." Wilson tossed an egg roll at House. "So why are you here? Besides the obvious."  
"Nothing to do. Thirteen, Kutner and Taub are working my clinic hours, Foreman's researching an article and I've got," House looked at his watch, "two hours to kill before my soap comes on."

"You should talk to Cameron about easing your workload," Wilson dead-panned.  
"Good idea," House smirked, reaching for the chow mein. "And don't think your dripping sarcasm's gone unnoticed."  
Wilson laughed. "Any plans for tomorrow?"  
"Nope."  
"You _do_ know what day it is, don't you?"  
House threw down his chopsticks in exasperation. "Of course I know what day it is, Wilson. Do you think I'm some sort of moron? Geez."

Wilson decided to tread lightly, slightly taken aback. "I … I just thought you'd be going out with Cuddy."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because you _like _Cuddy. You _kissed_ her. And it's Valentine's Day."  
"Really?" House looked up from his lunch. "That means today's Friday the 13th. How cool is that?"

"I _knew_ you'd forget. Look, if you'd like, I can babysit for Cuddy so you two can make plans."  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa …" House held up his hand. "Slow down there, Wilson. I have no intentions of taking Cuddy on a date."

Wilson's heart sank. "Don't tell me you're backing away?"  
"I'm not backing away, _I'm running away_."  
"Why? You seemed happy …"  
House squirmed in his seat. He had no desire to play true confessions with Wilson.

"Happy? Cuddy was driving me nuts. She was getting all clingy. Every time I saw her, she handed me Rochelle …"  
"It's Rachel, House. The baby's name is Rachel."  
"Whatever. As I was saying, Cuddy handed me the kid, then looked at us with this syrupy sweet expression on her face. She was living in Never Land."  
"Never Land?"  
"Yeah, Never Land. As in, it's never gonna happen, in a million years. Not with me, anyway.'' House could see the confusion on his friend's face. "Cuddy's nesting. She wanted the whole enchilada, Hubby Greg, Daddy House."

Wilson toyed with his food.  
"Hmmm … communing with fried rice," House observed. "I can see disappointment oozing out of your pores." He pursed his lips as he thought. "I don't really give a damn, but in an attempt to keep this scintillating conversation aloft, I'll bite. Why do you care?"

"Why?" Wilson smoothed his hair and leaned wearily on his desk. "I don't know. I guess it's just, well, call me a romantic, but I was hoping, some day, you'd fall in love,"  
"Call you a romantic? I'd rather call you a fool!" House softened his demeanor. "I don't love Cuddy." House spoke quietly with no hint of regret. "It was best to end it before someone got hurt."  
"So it's over?"  
"It's over."

Wilson tried a new tack.  
"I was just thinking … do you realize, in your _entire_ life, there's only been … what … two, maybe three, women who loved you?"

"That many?" House asked with surprise.  
"There's Blythe,"  
"That's a given. Mom _has_ to love me."  
"Then Stacy,"  
"Maybe."  
"And Cameron."  
"Cameron? Cameron didn't love me, she had a crush on me. There's a big difference."  
"Call it what you like, House. She was devoted to you."  
"Was. That's the operative word. She's moved on. So have I."

Wilson scooped his garbage into the trash. "Fortune cookie?" he offered, cracking open one for himself.  
House shook his head, no. "Why are you smiling? Did you get a good one?"

"Let's see." Wilson unrolled his fortune.  
"It says … _**'Ignorance never settles a question'**_ … "  
"It's a dog."  
"Woof!" Wilson barked.

"But to answer your question about why I was smiling, I was still thinking about Cameron, how she's changed over the years. She's blossomed into a beautiful woman."  
"Always was," House said thoughtfully. "She matured. She's more confident. It's sexy as hell."

"It's too bad about her and Chase," Wilson pushed.  
"Meh …" was House's only reply.

"I often think of the day you bought Cameron's corsage." Wilson leaned across his desk. "That's the only time I've ever seen a glimmer of romance in you."

House scowled, crumpling his napkin. "You're full of crap, Wilson."

"Fine, I'm full of crap. But you _know_ I'm right. You're not a romantic. That's why all your relationships fail. I was actually relieved when you screwed up your date. You could never make Cameron happy, and don't glare at me, House," Wilson scolded. "It's not your fault. You just don't have it in you …"

An insistent beeping interrupted his thought. Wilson reached for his pager.  
"Gotta go. I have patient waiting for me." He glanced at the remnants of House's lunch. "You _will_ tidy up your mess, won't you?"

"Go." House grumbled, still stinging over Wilson's barb.

"Thanks. Call me if you want to do something on the weekend."

"Yeah, yeah," House dismissed, opening the last fortune cookie. "What does Confucius have to say about me?"

… _**Those who risk the most, reap the greatest rewards …**_

House picked up his cane, garbage untouched, and limped down the hall to his office.

**_tbc ..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Foreman threw down his pen, frustrated with his inability to compose even one simple sentence in the past half hour. He relentlessly dissected his one-sided fight with Thirteen. _How could Remy turn on me like that? I thought I was helping._ A conversation in the hallway piqued his interest. Company would be a welcome diversion.

Kutner backed the door open, his arms full of files, and held it for Taub, who was similarly encumbered.  
"I don't know how that kid convinced her Mom she got pregnant from a toilet seat!"  
"You think that's nutty? I treated a woman with a cucumber stuck in her …"

"Bad day in the clinic, gentlemen?" A hint of a smile broke the severity of Foreman's expression.  
"The worst!" Kutner slumped lethargically into a chair.  
"What's with the files?" Foreman eyed the precarious stacks on the conference table.  
"We heard about Thirteen's meeting with Dr. Cameron," Taub explained, "so we thought we'd make a preemptive strike. Where's House?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Foreman groused. "He got in late, hung out with Wilson, and then sat in his office, _staring_ at a tiny slip of paper for most of the afternoon. I have _no_ idea where he is now."

"Where_ who_ is?" A familiar thump on the floor announced House's arrival.  
"Where you is." Taub and Kutner smirked at Foreman. "Where you _are_, pardon me."

"What's in the bag?" Kutner tipped his jaw at the small paper bag clutched in House's hand.  
"None of your beeswax!" House scowled. "Where's Twelve?"

Kutner's curiosity got the better of him, despite House's rebuke. "Why are you calling her Twelve?"  
House smirked at Kutner. "I knew you'd bite, but thanks for asking. Does anyone know what day this is?" House looked at the threesome expectantly.

Kutner raised his hand slowly. "Um … Friday?"  
"The …" House prompted.  
"Thirteenth?"  
House clapped three times. "Give that man a cigar. Yes, my unimportant followers of a powerful person, it's Friday the 13th!"  
"I know, I know," Kutner volunteered eagerly. "You re-named her Twelve, in case she's a tristaidekaphobic!"  
"Wrong!" House buzzed. "A tristaidekaphobic named Thirteen would never have survived here this long. By the way, my young grasshopper, do you know what a paraskevidekatriaphobic is? Don't you just love how that word rolls off my tongue?"

Foreman and Taub rolled their eyes, but Kutner was fascinated. "No. What's that?"  
"A _paraskevidekatriaphobic_ is a person who_ fears_ Friday the 13th."  
"Cool!"  
"That's what _I _said." House waggled his eyebrows.  
"So, how does this explain why you called Thirteen, Twelve?"  
"It doesn't! I just wanted to say paraskevidekatriaphobic."  
Kutner furrowed his brow in utter confusion. "I demoted her!" House grumped. "She screwed up big time!"

"I take it you talked to Cameron?" Foreman asked warily.  
"I did, indeed. Now, where is she?" House demanded.

"I honestly don't know. She took off …" Foreman muttered.  
"Took off?" House screwed up his face in disbelief. "Do I detect trouble in paradise?"  
"She's working in the clinic until five. She arrived just as we left." Kutner's eyes sparkled with excitement. "What happened, Foreman? Did you two have a fight?"  
"Not a fight, exactly. It was more like a difference of opinion," Foreman rationalized.  
House poked Kutner with his cane and whispered _sotto voce_, "That's what all Mommies and Daddies say when they have a fight."

"House, we didn't have a …" A knock on the door interrupted Foreman's protest.

"Dr. House?" A slight delivery man asked anxiously.  
"Are you from Dean's?"  
"Yes, sir. My name's Ralph. I have your flowers. Would you like to inspect your order, sir?"  
House grimaced. _So much for keeping this quiet._ "Sure, I'll have a look."

Ralph set the box down and carefully removed the outer wrapping of insulating paper.  
"Wow," House muttered. "I don't know much about flowers but they look good to me."

"May I look?" Taub enquired. He examined the flowers from every angle.  
"Spectacular!" he whispered breathlessly. "A hand-tied bouquet in a crystal vase … looks like one … no, there's two dozen red roses, dendrobium orchids, peonies, delphiniums, freesia, seeded eucalyptus and magnolia leaves."

Three sets of disbelieving eyes were glued to Taub. "What? So I like flowers. Sue me."

Ralph took no notice, intent on his job. "I understand I'm supposed to pick up a card, Dr. House?"  
"Yep, just one sec." House disappeared into his office and returned, momentarily, with a red envelope in his hand.  
"Now you know what was in the bag," Taub whispered.  
"They've _got_ to be for Cuddy," Kutner whispered back.  
"I heard that!" House snarked.

"Here you go, Ralph. You know what to do?" House quietly asked.  
"Yes, sir."  
"For your trouble." House slipped a fifty in the delivery man's hand. "Thank you."  
"Thank _you_, sir."

House anxiously watched Ralph until he disappeared from view.  
Foreman, Kutner and Taub scrutinized him, their collective eyebrows raised.  
"_Give it a rest, you morons!"_ House slammed the door behind him.

The three men grinned at each other.  
Taub began to sing softly. "Some-one's got a girl-friend …"

"_**I DO NOT!"  
**_

oOoOo

Friday the 13th was always the same.  
Fractures and breakdowns spiked through the roof and the clinic was filled with phobics.

_House might be on to something. Damn Foreman and damn this headache!  
_Thirteen reluctantly swung her legs over the side of the examination table and sat for a moment massaging her temples. The nap had eased her headache enough, she felt able to get back to work.

"I'm feeling better now, Brenda, do you have another patient for me? Whoa …" Thirteen did a double take at the cello-wrapped bouquet on the counter.  
"Spectacular, aren't they? They were just delivered for Dr. Cameron."  
"Do you know who they're from?" Thirteen whispered in a conspiratorial tone.  
"I didn't see a card. But whoever he is, he's sure serious about her. Just one sec, Dr. Hadley, I've got a call waiting …"  
"No rush."

Thirteen leaned on her folded arms. "Oops," she mumbled, as her left elbow nudged the arrangement. _Sure, knock Dr. Cameron's flowers on the floor, why don't you? _

A sliver of red caught her eye.  
_There it is! Under the bouquet!_

She glanced to her left.  
Then glanced to her right.

_I have to know who they're from …_

She tugged at the crimson corner of the card, shielding it from view with her left hand.  
"Here's your next patient, Dr. Hadley," Brenda said, none the wiser.  
"Thanks, Brenda." Thirteen set the file on top of the card and with one final tug it was hers!

She turned her back to the nursing station. One glimpse at the envelope answered her question.  
_Oh my god, they're from House!  
_Cameron's words rang in her ears. '_These notes are shoddy, your handwriting is illegible and this charting's sub-standard, sub-standard, sub-standard …'_

Thirteen addressed the waiting patients. "Mrs. Stewart?" An elderly woman hobbled to meet her.  
"I can see you now in Exam Room 1."  
"Thank you, dear."  
She closed the door behind them, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

oOoOo

"Thanks for letting me know you'll be out of town this weekend," Cameron chatted on her phone as she wove her way through the crowded lobby. "I'd better go, Lisa. The clinic's swamped. Have a great time!" Cameron pocketed her mobile. "Can I help out, Brenda?"

The nurse smiled as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her exhausted shoulders. "Let me bring you up to speed." They conferred at the counter.

"Now remember, Mrs. Stewart, you should be feeling better in a couple of days," Thirteen ushered her patient out. "But be sure to take your antibiotics until they're all gone."  
"I will, Dr. Hadley. Thank you."

"Dr. Hadley? You dropped something."  
Thirteen jumped at the sound of Cameron's voice.  
She was holding _the_ card.

_What am I going to do? It must have fallen out of the file.  
_Thirteen's heart raced with panic.

"Dr. Cameron. I-I-I didn't see you."  
"I didn't mean to startle you," Cameron said pleasantly. "What a lovely card! You don't mind if I look at it, do you?"  
"Actually … " Thirteen could scarcely breathe. _I might as well resign this instant!  
_"Don't worry, I won't peek inside. I'm sure Dr. Foreman's message is for your eyes only," Cameron teased.

Thirteen forced a smile. She slipped a hand in her pocket. _At least the envelope's there._

"It's beautiful." Cameron ran her fingertips over the white embossed heart. "Be My Valentine," she whispered.  
A rosy-cheeked Cupid, poised with a gold bow and arrow, nested on a pillow of pale pink satin. "It's exquisite."

"I'm so sentimental," she confessed, handing the card back to Thirteen. "You're a very lucky girl, Dr. Hadley."  
Foreman's lecture taunted her._ 'You know, instead of resenting Cameron, you should consider yourself lucky she cared enough to point out your mistakes.' _

"So I've been told, Dr. Cameron. Thank you." Thirteen slipped the card into her pocket.

"Dr. Hadley's not the only lucky one," Brenda chirped. "These flowers were delivered for you, Dr. Cameron."  
Cameron's heart soared when she saw the breathtaking bouquet. "Is there a card?"  
"Not that I noticed," Brenda replied. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."  
"Maybe," Cameron beamed. "But I think I know who sent them."  
"No hints?" Brenda pouted.  
"No hints," Cameron laughed. The rumour mill at PPTH didn't need more fuel for its fire. "I'll put them in my office and get to work. Are you off, Dr. Hadley?"  
Cameron paused with her flowers.  
"At five, Dr. Cameron."  
"If I don't see you, have a Happy Valentine's Day!"

_Have a happy Valentine's Day? And just how do you expect me to do that?  
_"You, too!"

Thirteen coldly laughed as she signed out for the day.

_You ruined my Valentine's Day, so I'm ruining yours …  
Payback's a bitch, Dr. Cameron. Just like you!_

_**tbc ...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The ebony Mercedes purred to a stop under the porte-cochere of L'Auberge Garoche. It was sinewy, sexy, arrogant and proud - the sleek CLK was the embodiment of House.

But the man behind the wheel was fraught with worry. His brave-hearted risk, that had once seemed so noble, felt like an ill-conceived plan than was destined to fail.

House leaned on the headrest and closed his eyes.  
_Why am I doing this? To prove Wilson wrong? Or to prove Wilson right?  
__Is Cameron a pawn in my childish game? Or the soul mate I never deserved or wanted?  
_He checked the clock in the burled walnut dash. "6:45. It's time to go."  
_  
_A watchful valet stood at the ready as House stepped out of the car.  
"Good Evening, Sir. May I park your car?"  
"Thank you." House dropped the keys into his outstretched hand. "Be careful."  
Bowing slightly, the valet slipped into the driver's seat and gingerly drove the Mercedes away.  
_At least he didn't rug it in front of me …_

The L'Auberge Garoche was the former home of Philippe Garoche and his family. After the Second World War, the fledgling industrialist emigrated from France and amassed his fortune from textiles and steel. Five years ago, the aging Garoche sold his country retreat to a consortium from Princeton. Fortunately for House, one of the owners was the grateful husband of a former patient. Without connections or a stroke of blind luck, one could expect to wait weeks to dine at its five-star restaurant.

House lingered on the steps of the limestone inn, taking deep calming breaths of the cool night air. A whisper of wind caressed his face.  
He looked to the west where a hedgerow of trees stood stark and serene against the twilight sky. _The stars will be out soon …_

The soft black wool of his new overcoat flared dramatically behind him as he limped up the steps.  
"Welcome to L'Auberge Garoche," greeted the elderly doorman, dressed in top hat and tails.

The lobby of the Inn embraced House in warmth the moment he walked in the door. Its wainscoted walls were a soft apple green, papered in delicate brocade imported from France. A spectacular chandelier presided over the room and its chocolate oak floor was polished to perfection.

House checked his coat and glanced in a mirror to inspect the knot on his crimson silk tie. Satisfied with his appearance, he meandered through the milling crowd towards the dining room entrance.

"My name is _Doctor _Gregory House," House announced, emphasizing his title for a little extra good measure.  
"I have a reservation for two at seven o'clock."

"Good Evening, Dr. House. I'm Jacques, your Maitre D'."  
"Good Evening." A carefully folded hundred dollar bill slipped from man to man as they shook hands. "Dr. Cameron will be arriving shortly. Is everything ready?"

With the tiniest hint of a smile, Jacques pocketed the tip. "The Veuve Clicquot is on ice and our chef has reserved two of our finest lobsters for you and your date. Would you like to wait here and greet Dr. Cameron when she arrives, or shall I seat you now and escort her to your table?"

House scanned the room. _Damn._ Elegantly dressed patrons were perched on every loveseat in the crowded lobby. It was standing room only and his leg hurt like hell.

He stroked the ornate silver handle on his evening cane. It was a gesture discreetly noted by Jacques. "If I might make a suggestion, sir, if you were to wait inside, it would be a wonderful opportunity for your lady to make a grand entrance …"

Kindness and pity went hand-in-hand in House's distorted view of the world_, _but with surprising grace, House acquiesced and followed Jacques into the dining room.

oOoOo

Jacques led House to a raised centre island with a dozen tables for two. It was easy to spot which one was his. All the rest were filled with guests.

House hooked his cane over the burnished brass railing and settled into his seat. Everywhere he looked he saw couples of all ages; some held hands and whispered sweet nothings, while others stole kisses in the candlelit room. _This was a bad idea. _He felt as if the eyes of the world were upon him.

He nodded his chin at an anxious young man fidgeting alone at his table. A kindred spirit. _Poor bastard's probably waiting for his date, too.  
_He sighed with relief as a waiter approached.

"Good Evening, Sir. My name is Michael. I'll be your server for this evening. May I offer you a drink from the bar? Perhaps a glass of wine?" he inquired pleasantly.

_Skip the glass, just bring me a bottle of Glenlivet …  
_"I'll wait for my guest to arrive, but I would like some water. Oh, and maybe something to nibble on …"  
"Certainly, sir. I'll be right back."

Alone once more, House inspected his table. A crisp white tablecloth showcased the sparkling silverware and hand-cut crystal; tea lights glowed in a low centrepiece of bright red roses and lime spider mums. House touched the velvety petals. _I wonder how Cameron liked her roses …_

"Here we go, sir. Your water," Michael filled a glass with ice water for House. "And I brought you some rosemary breadsticks to tide you over."  
"Thank you." House dived in eagerly. It had been hours since he last ate.

He looked at his watch. 7:25.

_Where could she be? I should have picked Cameron up instead of sending a limo. I wonder if they're stuck in traffic? Oh, great … even the poor bastard's date has arrived._

A wave of nausea swept over House.  
For the first time in his life, he knew how it felt to want something so badly, he could never obtain.  
He slumped in defeat.

Cameron wasn't coming.

_It was the card. Maybe that's where I blew it. Was my message too arrogant?_

_**Dinner. Valentine's Day. 7 pm. L'Auberge Garoche.**_

_**  
Your limo will arrive at 6 pm.**_

_It wasn't a request, it was a command. Wilson was right. I suck at romance!_

_It serves me right. Taking her for granted. Mocking her feelings. Rejecting her love.  
Even with Chase out of the picture, I don't stand a chance.  
She's moved on. It's over._

House fumbled for his wallet and threw a hundred on the table.  
He reached for his cane and rose to his feet.

He saw Jacques walking towards him. _Just what I need … he's coming to ask me what happened to Cameron._

But he wasn't.

He caught a glimpse of flaxen blonde hair.  
Blood surged through his veins.

Cameron.

She looked like a goddess.  
Men stared. Women glared.

She smiled when she saw him.  
Jacques guided her to his table.

"House …" she murmured.

Words failed him.  
His mouth gaped open as he hungrily drank in her radiant beauty.  
Her one-shouldered cocktail dress in scarlet chiffon flowed over her body like raspberry syrup on a sundae. A narrow satin belt, adorned with a crystal buckle, cinched her tiny waist and her hair tumbled to her shoulders in loose shining curls.

He could see every rise and fall of the swell of her breasts as her heart rate soared at the sight of him.

"You look so handsome."  
She had never been more attracted to House than she was at that moment, standing there, his beard neatly trimmed, in an impeccably tailored black suit and snowy white shirt. "I like your tie … red suits you."

He blushed. "I thought I'd go out on a sartorial limb, it being Valentine's Day and all …"  
He took her hand. "You're exquisite."

Cameron looked at the floor nervously. "I was surprised …"  
House spoke at the same time. "I was afraid …"

They both laughed.  
"You go first."  
"No, please, you go."

"Won't you have a seat?" House asked.  
"House, I …"

"Allison?"

A handsome young man touched Cameron's waist.  
"I called my service. It was a false alarm. My patient's not going into labour. I thought I'd lost you. Pierre's waiting to seat us."

Cameron looked at House, her face a blur of emotions.  
"I have to go. My date's waiting …" she managed to whisper.  
"Your date?" House's voice cracked as he choked out the words.

"Dr. Kent Sutton. How do you do?" The man offered his hand.

House could see Cameron's eyes welling with tears.  
"Kent, this is …" House couldn't bear to look at her any longer. "… my former boss."

Cameron turned away.  
"Dr. Gregory House."

**_tbc ..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

House had never felt such a sense of betrayal.  
He'd contentedly lived his life expecting the worst from most people he met. And he was rarely disappointed.  
But Cameron was never "most people" to him.

A myriad of emotions flooded his mind.  
He was hurt, humiliated, sad and angry, and Cameron was on the verge of tears.  
_And now I have to play nice with this smiling moron …_

"Do I know you?" House scowled, shaking Kent's outstretched hand.  
"No, sir. We've never met. Dr. Cuddy hired me about a month ago. I'm an OB-GYN."  
"Figures …" he snarked.  
"I beg your pardon?"

Ever instinct in his body begged him to lash out, but the anxiety in Cameron's eyes restrained him.  
"So, tell me how long you two _kids_ have been dating?"  
"House …" Cameron pleaded.  
"This is actually our first date," Kent volunteered, oblivious to the tension around him.  
"Awww …" House smirked. "Isn't that sweet?"

Scrambling to save face, he motioned to the empty chair at his table. "I'm just waiting for my date to arrive."  
Cameron raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.  
Kent offered a banal, "That's nice," in reply.

"You're right. It _is _nice when a woman thinks enough of you to accept your dinner invitation on Valentine's Day. But then you already know that.  
Lisa, that's Dr. Cuddy to you," House said as an aside, "should be here any minute. She's always fashionably late. You know how _some _women are …"

"Not Allison." Kent chirped. "She was all ready to go when I picked her up."  
House glared at Cameron. "That's our Cameron … always so considerate of everyone's feelings."  
The hurt in his eyes burned a hole in Cameron's heart. "Kent, we should go."  
"Absolutely … by all means … enjoy yourselves!" House blustered.

Kent inched towards the stairs.  
"Thank you, Dr. House. It was nice meeting you," he said sincerely.  
"You too, Button."  
"It's Sutton, sir. I hope I get the opportunity to work with you someday."  
_You're an obstetrician! As if that's going to happen… _"I'll look forward to it."

Cameron was reluctant to leave, whispering, "I don't understand."  
"Neither do I," House said, sadly. "Go. Your date's waiting for you."

oOoOo

Kent rested his hand lightly on Cameron's back as they followed Pierre to their seats.  
After helping Cameron with her chair, Kent settled opposite her.  
"May I offer you something to drink from the bar?" Pierre asked, handing them each a menu.  
"Perhaps just some water to start," Kent suggested.  
"Certainly, sir." Pierre quickly returned with two goblets of water.

Cameron clutched her menu tightly, hoping Kent wouldn't notice her shaking hands.  
"I'm going to need some time to make up my mind. Everything looks delicious!"  
"Doesn't it?" Kent smiled. "I'd actually planned on taking you to _Bistro on Main_, but I put my name on the waiting list here and they called me with a last minute cancellation."

Cameron had no idea of the twist of fate that had brought her to L'Auberge Garoche that evening.  
"So, your patient's all right?"  
"Yes, she's fine. I think she's got another day or so to go. Failing that, we should at least make it to dessert," he laughed.

"Tell me," Kent leaned towards Cameron. "What happened back there? When I left to call my service, you were waiting for me in the lobby. Pierre said he lost you."

Cameron took a sip of her water. "I don't really know, exactly. Pierre went off to seat another couple and while he was gone, the Maitre D' came over and asked me if I was Dr. Cameron. I said I was, then_ he_ offered to escort me to my table. I thought maybe he was taking over from Pierre. That's when I ran into House. It was odd that he knew my name," she said thoughtfully.

Pierre appeared tableside with a long-stemmed red rose. "Your rose, Dr. Sutton."

"Thank you." Kent continued. "Well, not to worry. We found you. That's all that matters. This for you," he said, handing the rose to Cameron. "Happy Valentine's Day, Allison."

Cameron savoured its delicate fragrance. "It's lovely, Kent. Thank you. But you didn't have to buy me any more flowers."  
She set down the rose beside her. "Especially after the beautiful bouquet you sent yesterday."

"Bouquet?" Kent furrowed his brow. "I would love to take credit for it, Allison, but I _didn't_ send you any flowers."  
His face reddened slightly with embarrassment. "I _did_ think about it, but it seemed a bit presumptuous, considering this is our first date. I even hesitated to ask you out on Valentine's Day for that reason."

"I just naturally assumed that the flowers were from you, since we were going out tonight …"  
Cameron's gaze drifted over to House. _Could it be? Were the flowers from House?_

"Wasn't there a card?"  
The sound of Kent's voice startled Cameron. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I asked you if there was a card with your flowers."  
"No. There wasn't, " Cameron said pensively.

"Ah, I see I have some competition for your affections. I shall have to try very hard to impress you tonight," Kent said enthusiastically, flashing a dazzling smile at Cameron.

_He's such a handsome man. He reminds me a little of Wilson, with his thick wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes._ _Slender and tall, though not as tall as House._

"It was nice to meet the famous Dr. House. He's got quite a reputation around the hospital. You know, I think I'll try the lobster," Kent was momentarily distracted. "He seemed a bit testy tonight, but I'm sure we caught him at a bad moment."

Cameron's lips curled into a smile. _How little you know …  
_"House was actually on his _best_ behaviour. He can be quite …"  
_Quite what? Irritating, belligerent, crude, arrogant, cruel, infantile, brilliant, perceptive, loyal, funny, mesmerizing, attractive, sexy … _"challenging at times."

"But you admire him."  
"He the most brilliant doctor I've ever met."  
"And the man?" Kent gazed at her intently.  
"I love him." Cameron said simply, picking up her menu again. "You know, I think I'll have the lobster, too."

_You love him. As a friend, or a lover?  
_Kent nodded to Pierre. "I think we're ready to order, now."

oOoOo

_Are you a glutton for punishment?_ _Stop staring at Cameron, you moron!  
She's never going to buy that I'm waiting for Cuddy, if I behave like a love-sick fool …  
__How can I get out of this place with some shred of my dignity intact?_

House reached for his cell phone.  
_Please be there … _he thought as it rang the fifth time. _What am I thinking? Of course he'll be there. He has nowhere else to go.  
_  
"Wilson?" he hissed, speaking quietly as not to attract any attention. "Don't say anything, just listen.  
No, I don't want you to come over to my place tonight. I'm not home.  
It doesn't matter where I am. Pay attention!  
In one minute, I want you to call me back on my cell.  
Don't ask why, just do it! And let it ring a long time."

House quietly closed his phone, switched it from vibrate to ring and cranked up the volume before dropping it back into his pocket.  
He looked at his watch. _Ten, nine, eight, seven six, five, four, three, two …_

**BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING!  
**House looked around the restaurant nonchalantly.

**BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING! BRRRRRRING!  
**"Sir, your _phone_ is ringing!" scolded an elderly lady at a nearby table. "Don't you know you're supposed to turn off your cell phone in a restaurant? Where _are_ your manners, young man?"  
House didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. It had been a long time since anyone called him "young man."  
A quick scan of the room proved that everyone was, indeed, looking at him.  
Including Cameron and Kent.

**BRRRRRRING! BRRRR….  
**"HELLO?" House shouted.  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU VERY WELL, LISA. IT'S NOISY IN HERE.  
WHAT'S THAT? YOU CAN'T MAKE IT?  
YOU'VE BEEN CALLED TO THE HOSPITAL FOR AN EMERGENCY CONSULT?  
THAT'S TOO BAD, DARLING. DO YOU NEED MY HELP?  
I'LL BE THERE AS SOON AS I CAN. GOODBYE."

People averted theirs eyes as he ended his call.  
Cameron watched House limp out of the restaurant as Kent nodded and waved.

House collected his coat and pushed on the door. Anticipating his exit, the doorman opened it instantly.  
"Would you give this ticket to the valet, please? It's the black CLK."  
"Dr. House?" Jacques called.

House slipped on his overcoat. "Yes, Jacques, do I owe you some money?"  
"There's nothing owing, Dr House. I couldn't help but overhear your telephone conversation.  
Did I make a mistake bringing Dr. Cameron to your table?"

House grimaced at the irony of Jacques' words.  
"You did just as I asked. The mistake was all mine."

oOoOo

"There's one!" Kent expertly parallel parked his sparkling gold Lexus, then dashed around the front of his car to open the passenger door. "Here, let me get that for you." Cameron took his hand and stepped out of the car.

"Milady?" he grinned, offering her his arm.  
"Such a gentleman," she giggled, slipping her arm through his as they strolled down the sidewalk to her apartment.

"Look, Allison, all the stars are out," Kent stopped, pointing up. "There's Orion … The Hunter."  
"And a romantic, too," Cameron quipped.

"I try," Kent smiled, as they continued on. "I'm so stuffed, I can hardly walk!"  
"I know what you mean. Wasn't our dinner spectacular?"  
Cameron's mind started to drift. _House would have loved the lobster._

"It's too bad about Dr. House, though."  
Cameron snapped into focus at the mention of House. "What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking how disappointed he must have been that Dr. Cuddy had to cancel their date," Kent glanced at Cameron, "especially tonight."  
"I suppose …," she commented nonchalantly.  
_I wonder who House was really talking to._ _It sure wasn't Lisa. _

"You don't think he would care?" Kent looked surprised.  
"Sorry?"_ Kent doesn't need to know the truth._ "Oh, of course he would care. But he's used to it. You know what it's like, you're a doctor. Lisa's often called in to consult on cases." Cameron hated to lie.

"But I thought she was on maternity leave?" he pushed.  
"She is, but she still comes into the hospital regularly." _There's my apartment._ Cameron was anxious to get off of the subject of House and Cuddy.

"Anyway," she said brightly, as they walked up the front steps, "we're here."  
"So I see."

Cameron had forgotten how much she hated this moment.  
It had been well over a year since she'd been on a "first date".  
The awkwardness, the indecision. What do I want? How do I feel?

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Kent. I had a wonderful time," Cameron smiled warmly, extending her hand to say goodnight.  
Kent slipped an arm around Cameron's waist as he lifted her hand, pressing it to his lips.

"I've had a lovely evening with you, too" he murmured, drawing her closer.  
His lips brushed hers, tentatively at first, then he kissed her softly, parting her lips gently, seeking a tantalizing taste of her delicate mouth.

"Kent …" she breathed.  
He released his embrace.  
"You don't have to say it, Allison. I know what you want."

**_tbc ..._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_You don't have to say it, Allison. I know what you want.  
_Cameron's head was reeling from Kent's presumptuous kiss.  
"You can't possibly know what I want or don't want. If you did, you'd never have kissed me like that."

"It was only one kiss …"  
"That I didn't want."

Kent was taken aback by her response. "I apologize then, if I it took it too far. I'm a nice guy, Allison. I _really_ am!"  
He raked his long fingers through his hair, shuffling nervously from foot to foot as he thought.

"I think you want to be kissed, but only by House. He's already stolen your heart, hasn't he?"  
Cameron cast her eyes downward to avoid looking at Kent. "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."  
Cameron's eyes met his.

"I've watched you all night. I saw the way you looked at House … the way _he _looked at you. I don't stand a chance, do I?"  
"No, Kent. I'm sorry," she said honestly.  
Kent shrugged his shoulders resignedly. "That's okay. I'm not into threesomes," he grinned.  
Cameron couldn't help but smile. "Me neither."

"I should go. Thank you again for the lovely evening. I'm sure I'll see you around the hospital."  
Kent started down the steps, then paused to look back at Cameron. "May I offer a word of advice?"  
Cameron nodded.

"Tell House how you feel."  
"Perhaps … someday."  
"Someday has a way of fading away. Take a chance, Allison. It's worth it."

Cameron mulled over his words as Kent walked to his car and drove away.  
She started to unlock the front door of her apartment building.  
_Someday has a way of fading away … I have to try ... _

She ran to the curb and hailed a cab.

oOoOo_  
_

"WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN, I MUST HAVE CANCELLED MY LIMO? I DID NOTHING OF THE KIND!"  
Cameron could hear House shouting all the way down the hall.

"WELL _SOMETHING'S_ WRONG! LET ME TALK TO THE WOMAN WHO TOOK THE CALL."  
She rapped hesitantly on his door.

"COME IN. IT'S OPEN …" House shouted gruffly.  
Cameron tip-toed into the darkened apartment. House was on the phone, his back turned to her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ASSISTANT CALLED AND CANCELLED MY RESERVATION? I DON'T HAVE A DAMN ASSISTANT!"

House listened intently to the proffered explanation.  
"I EXPECT YOU TO GET TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS!" He slammed down the phone.

House stood very still. The fragrance of gardenias announced her arrival.

"Cameron," he said flatly, not turning around. "What are you doing here?"  
"I think we should talk, House."  
"There's nothing to say."  
Cameron clenched and unclenched her hands in a fight for composure. "I can see you're very angry with me."

The measured control in his voice terrified her.  
"Anger doesn't even come close to describing what I feel right now. Where's Kent?"  
"He dropped me off and went home."  
House spun around. "I take it Superman didn't measure up to your lofty expectations?" he mocked. "I've heard gynecologists are awesome in bed."  
"I wouldn't know, House." Cameron slipped off her coat. "I've never slept with a gynecologist. Have you?"

She flipped on a light and walked into the living room.  
"I don't recall inviting you to stay." House watched her intently as he closed his door. "I guess I don't have a choice."

His sofa was littered with brown candy cups. Cameron scooped up a handful before she sat down.  
A large heart-shaped box of Valentine's Day chocolates lay partially devoured on the coffee table. She picked up its red velvet lid off the floor along with six empty cans of Coke.

"Are you planning to OD on caffeine?" she smirked.  
House settled in an armchair across the room. "Would you prefer it were something stronger?  
"Hey, I know why you're here!" He smiled maniacally as he snapped his fingers. "You didn't quite kill me earlier tonight, so you've come to finish the job!  
I have a stash of morphine in my bedroom closet. I could help, if you like?"

_Just let him talk …._

He rambled on. "You have no idea how it felt, having to waiting so long for you to come."  
"I think I do." Cameron remembered many nights where she'd sat at home hoping for a phone call or a visit from House.  
"I thought you were waiting for Cuddy?" she asked.

"Cuddy?" House scrambled to recover. "Did I say _you_? I meant to say Cuddy."  
"Is she still at the hospital?"  
"Yeah, she'll be there all night."  
_Gotcha …_

"Everybody lies …"  
"What?"  
"That little phone charade you pulled in the restaurant? It was a sham. Cuddy's in New York, visiting her sister for the weekend.  
She called me yesterday to let me know where she'd be in case I needed her help."

House rested his head on the handle of his cane. "So you know."  
"Yes."  
"Did you tell Superman?" he asked, looking up at Cameron.  
She shook her head. "I'd never embarrass you like that."

"Yeah, right!" House laughed out loud.  
"Then you should have told me you didn't want to go out with me! _I looked like a moron!_ And what were you thinking, bringing your smarmy new beau to the restaurant tonight?"

Cameron's resolve to stay calm was wearing down quickly.  
"So that's what this is all about? That's why you're so angry with me?"  
"You're too smart to play dumb, Cameron. It doesn't become you."

Tears streamed down her face.

"Kent asked me out two weeks ago. We were there on a date, that's all. You never invited me to go out with you, House.  
I honestly don't know what you're talking about."  
"Did you get my roses?"  
"Yes, I got beautiful roses, but I didn't know they were from you!"  
"_Duh!!!_ … Didn't you read my card?"  
"There wasn't a card."  
"Now, who's lying?"

Cameron walked across the room to where House was sitting, and cupped his face in her hands.  
"House, look at me." He averted his eyes. "LOOK AT ME, DAMMIT!"

He reluctantly met her gaze.  
"I have _never_ lied to you, House. Never! I've lied _for_ you, but never _to you_. Believe me when I say this.  
_There wasn't a card with your flowers."_ She walked away sadly.

House sat, tapping his cane on the hardwood floor for several minutes, then joined Cameron on the sofa.

The anguish she felt was etched on her face.  
He realized he wasn't alone in is pain.  
He brushed a tear from her cheek and took her hand.  
"I believe you. I'm sorry," he apologized quietly.  
"That's all right," she muttered.

"Something's very wrong here," he puzzled.  
"You can say that again," Cameron agreed.

House propped up his sore leg on the coffee table. "That call … the person I was yelling at on the phone when you knocked on my door?  
She works at _Empire Limousine Service_. I hired a limo to pick you up at six and bring you to the restaurant."

"No one came to my door …"

"There's a reason for that. Get this. Apparently, my assistant called _Empire_ and cancelled my reservation. She said I'd decided to drive you myself and would no longer require the limo I ordered."

Cameron was floored. "But you …"  
"I know. I don't have an assistant." House roughed up his hair. "And I didn't tell anyone about my plans."  
"Not even Wilson?"  
"No. Not even Wilson.

House struggled up to his feet and motioned to the kitchen. "Would you like a Coke?"  
"Yes, please," she accepted

"What did it say?" Cameron called out.  
"What did _what_ say?" he asked, as he returned with their drinks.  
"The card." Cameron said, taking a sip. "Thank you. This is good."  
"Let's see. Something like Dinner, Valentine's Day, 7 pm, L'Auberge Garoche. And then I wrote that a limo would pick you up at six."  
"That's ballsy … I'm impressed!" she grinned.  
"How so?"

Cameron thought for a moment. "Well, what if I already had a date, which I did?"

"I guess I thought you'd call if you didn't want to go out with me. I don't know, really.  
The point is, no one would know about the limo I ordered unless they read your card. Kutner, Taub and Foreman saw me hand it to _Dean's_ delivery man, but they had no idea what was in it. He took it and your roses straight down to your office. Ralph wouldn't have lost your card. I gave him a _really_ big tip."

House took a big swig of his Coke.  
"You know, I thought my plan was perfect. Wilson's right. _I suck at romance_."

Cameron had never seen House look so utterly defeated.  
"He said that?"  
"Not exactly. He said that I don't know how to be romantic. That I can't make you happy."

The enormity of his words caught Cameron off guard.  
"Is that why you wanted me to go out with you?"

"What does it matter?"  
"It matters to me." She squeezed his hand lightltly.

House fidgeted anxiously. Cameron was fishing in shark-infested waters.  
"This night's been a friggin' disaster. And I'm starved!" A small smile played on his lips as he changed the subject.  
"Would you like a chocolate?" he offered. "They're yours, you know."

"That's so sweet. Thank you." Cameron selected a dark chocolate from the picked-over box, but hesitated as she was about to pop it in her mouth.  
"House?" she asked, stifling a giggle, turning the candy over to show him. "Did you take a bite of this chocolate and put it back in the box?"  
"Maybe, let's see. Yeah, I did. I don't like truffles," he declared. "There wasn't a map, so I couldn't tell. You may find a few more like it."  
"I'll remember to check." She chose another chocolate, rolling it over in her hand before taking a bite. "Mmm, they're good."

He stroked her knee lightly with one finger. "This is a pretty dress."  
Cameron smiled shyly. "I liked the way you looked at me when Jacques brought me to your table …"  
"What can I say? You took my breath away." He quietly smiled. "I noticed you were checking me out, too …"  
"I was, " Cameron confessed. "I've never seen you look more handsome than you did tonight."

House chuckled. "Poor Jacques, he didn't know what was going on. Two men trying to date one girl and then me on the phone pretending I was expecting Cuddy."  
"What about you and Cuddy?" Cameron had to know. "If you asked me out …" Her voice faded away.  
"There's no 'me and Cuddy'. I'm not interested in having a relationship with her. She's a friend. Nothing more."

_Does that mean you want a relationship with me?  
_"So what now?" Cameron asked, putting the lid on the chocolate box to avoid temptation.

"You mean after I kill the person who sabotaged our date?" House asked far too seriously for Cameron's liking.  
"You don't know that's what happened. The card could have been misplaced."  
"True. But the limo didn't cancel itself, did it?"  
"No, it didn't."

House slipped an arm around Cameron's shoulders.  
"I think I should kiss you."  
Her lips curled into a smile. "You do, do you?"  
He lowered her back on the sofa, plumping the pillows for her head as he lay next to her.  
"I do," he murmured, hovering over her.

Cameron laced her arms around his neck.  
He showered her with feather-soft kisses. "Oh, House …" she sighed, her lips parting expectantly.  
His tongue sought hers as he deepened their kiss. He caressed her silky cheek, then trailed his fingers lazily down her slender neck, over her bare shoulder to the curve of her breast.

His kisses followed the path his hand had just taken.  
Cameron gasped as he undid the zipper of her bodice.  
"I want you."  
House smiled. "I'm yours."

He slid the silky fabric aside, as her top fell open to him.  
He suckled his rosy target.

"House …?"  
"Mmm …?" House nibbled and kissed the pebbled skin.  
"I love you," Cameron whispered.

House rested his head on her heart. "What did you say?"  
"I said, I love you."

Her smile was radiant.  
_I've made her happy. I should tell her how I feel …_

"Cameron, I …"  
"What's wrong?" she asked, sensing his hesitation.  
He kissed the top of her head as he nestled her in his arms.

It was the ultimate risk.  
Commitment.  
Three small words.

She deserved at least that.

She deserved to know this wasn't about sex.  
She deserved to be cherished and know that he loved her.

But his fears won out.  
The words never came when it mattered the most.

"House, please. Just tell me how you feel."  
"I can't. I'm sorry."

Cameron's heart shattered. "Can't or won't?"  
"Can't? Won't? It's only semantics."

"There's no way to resolve this." House zipped up her dress.  
"I should take you home."

**_tbc ..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

A light drizzle had begun to fall as House pulled away from the curb.  
He accelerated slowly, merging smoothly into the flow of traffic, being careful to keep a good distance between himself and the cars around him.  
_You're turning into a_ _wuss …  
_The mega-buck Merc had a sobering effect on his lead-footed approach to driving.

The traffic lights switched from green to amber.  
He braked the CLK gently, coming to a smooth stop before the intersection.  
House looked up, to his right, into the rear-view mirror.  
At Cameron.  
Huddled in the back seat, as far away from him as possible, she sat with her cheek pressed against the window staring out into the bleak rainy night.

They drove on in silence, each trying to fathom how something so promising had gone so terribly wrong.

House needed to buy time.  
In five more minutes he would be at Cameron's apartment and it would all be over.  
He sat at the lights drumming nervously on the leather-wrapped steering wheel.  
On a whim, he turned left.

"Where are you going?"  
"You'll see."

_This will do. Princeton Botanical Gardens._

He pulled into a deserted parking area. Low voltage lighting illuminated the paths that twisted throughout the gardens. House shut off the ignition and got out of the car. He folded the back of the driver's seat forward and struggled into the rear seat beside Cameron.

"We have to talk," he said, pulling the door closed.  
Cameron eyed him suspiciously. "What's the point?" she said flatly. "We can't resolve this, remember?"  
"Maybe we can."

House pressed a paper into Cameron's hand. She unfolded it and read aloud.

_**~ Those who risk the most, reap the greatest rewards ~**_

"A fortune cookie?"  
House nodded.  
"I don't understand what this has to do with us." Cameron waited for an explanation.  
House snatched the fortune from her hand. "_This_ … is the reason we're here. It gave me the courage to ask you out."

Cameron considered her words carefully.  
"So, the risk you took was asking me out …"  
"That's right."  
"And I'm your reward?"  
"Exactly!" House said with enthusiasm. _I knew she'd understand!_

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this, House." Cameron's disapproval was evident in the tone of her voice. "So all you wanted was to have sex with me?"  
"No! I mean, yes …I mean …" House took a deep breath and reached for her hand.  
"This wasn't – and isn't - just about sex. Not that I wouldn't love to _make love_ with you."  
House thought he saw a hint of a smile on her lovely face. "I'm not that shallow."

Cameron raised an eyebrow.  
"Okay, I _am_ that shallow. I admit it. But not this time, I promise."

"What do you see happening between us?" she asked, her eyes locked on his.  
"You know … the usual. I thought we could hang out together, have a good time," he said, becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  
"The stuff normal people do."

"Normal people also do stuff like fall in love, get married, have children and grow old together."  
House swallowed hard. _That's exactly what Cuddy wanted from me._  
"You know I don't think about things like that."

Cameron stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. "I know. The problem is, _I do.  
_I'm going to be thirty soon. I'm all grown up and I want a grown-up relationship."  
"Like you had with Chase?"  
"If I wanted a relationship like that, we'd still be together."  
"What went wrong?"  
"Chase got tired of being the odd man out. He knew you were never far from my heart."

House thought for a moment.  
"So I have to commit to the whole ''til-death-do-us-part' thing?"  
"I don't expect that from you. If it's in the cards, so be it. I'd just be happy if you'd tell me why you want this so badly."

"You know I can't do that." House laced his fingers through hers.  
"So we're back at square one." Cameron dreaded his answer.  
"I'm afraid so."

"Come here." House wrapped his arms around her.  
"You're shivering. You should have told me you were cold," he said, rubbing her arms with his hands. "Does that help?"

"I think so."

"Tell you what … if I warm this car up, will you ride shotgun with me so I don't feel like a cabby?"  
Cameron gave House a wistful nod, _yes_.

oOoOo

"This is a beautiful car, House," Cameron stroked the fine leather upholstery. "I like these heated seats."  
"Is your stunning ass happier now?" he grinned.  
"Much happier. Thank you." She smiled back at him. "I didn't know you bought for a new car."  
"I'm didn't. I rented it for you." House pulled out of the parking lot.  
"For me?"  
"Yeah. I didn't want you to ruin your dress riding in my old jalopy," he said quietly.  
"Oh, House …"  
His thoughtfulness took her by surprise.

"Sky's clearing," Cameron muttered.  
"Is it?" His mind was reeling from their last conversation.

"House?" Cameron turned sideways in her seat. "Tell me about the card."  
"Your Valentine's card? I already told you what I wrote in it," he said, keeping his eyes glued to the road.  
"That's not what I mean. I'd like to know what it looked like."  
"Why?" House glanced over at her.  
"You chose it for me. I'd like to know," she smiled expectantly at him.

"Okay." House pursed his lips as he thought. "Well, the envelope was red, I remember that."  
"And the card?"  
"It was a white heart and the paper was kind of bumpy. And it had one of those chubby little guys on the front."  
"A cupid?"  
"Yeah, a cupid."

Cameron suddenly felt ill. "House, stop the car!"  
He pulled into a nearby gas station.  
"What's wrong?"  
She lowered her window, taking long deep breaths of the cooling night air, then reclined her seat and closed her eyes.  
House cupped her face in his hand. "Cameron, tell me what's wrong. Please."  
"I felt like I was going to be sick to my stomach," she said, weakly.  
"Do you need to throw up? I can help you to the washroom," he offered.  
_Please don't throw up in this car …  
_"I'm better now. Can we just park here for a few minutes?" Cameron gripped his hand tightly.  
"Sure, no problem."

"Do you remember anything else about the card?" she asked, her eyes still closed.  
"Cameron, you don't feel well, just forget …" he protested.  
"Please. I want to know."  
"Okay. Okay."

House had no idea why this was so important to her, but if it made her happy he was glad to play along.  
"I've told you everything, I think. No, wait. It said 'Be My Valentine' on it and the cupid had some shiny pink stuff around him."

A single tear ran down her cheek.  
Cameron thought back to yesterday when she picked up the card Dr. Hadley had dropped.  
She remembered everything about it. The white embossed heart, its sentimental inscription and the rosy-cheeked Cupid, with his gold bow and arrow, nested on a pillow of pale pink satin_._

"The card sounds beautiful, House. I would have treasured it forever."

_My first Valentine from House. You stole that moment from me, when you stole my card …_

oOoOo

"Why are all these cars parked on your street?" House grumbled, as he circled the block once more. "It's not usually this bad, is it?"  
"Someone must be having a party." Cameron searched for an empty spot. "Why don't you just drop me at the door and then you don't have to park."

"No way!" House said emphatically. "You're not feeling well. I'm not dropping you off!"  
He pulled to a stop. "There's one!"

He expertly parallel parked the CLK, then hobbled around the front of the car to open the passenger door. "Here, let me get that for you." Cameron took his hand and stepped out of the car.  
He offered her his arm.  
"You're such a gentleman," she said, slipping her arm through his, as they slowly walked to her apartment.  
"Not really," he smirked. "I'm taking you with me if I hit a patch of ice."  
"Hey look, all the stars are out," House paused, pointing up. "There's the North Star."  
"Go on, I know you're dying to say it," Cameron sighed.  
"And look! There's Uranus!"  
"Really?"  
"Nah. But thanks for letting me say it." House grinned, as they continued on.  
"I'm so weak from hunger, I can barely walk. Did I tell you I'd reserved some big lobsters for us? What did Superman buy you for dinner?"  
"Just a seafood dish."  
Cameron had a sickening feeling they'd eaten House's lobsters_._

"Maybe that's what upset your stomach." House glanced down at her. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Would you have said yes to dinner? Assuming, you'd got my card."  
"I would have happily said yes."  
"So you would have dumped Kent?"  
"I would have found a way, House."  
He seemed satisfied by her answer. "That's good to know."

"Anyway," she said sadly, "we're here."  
House escorted her up the steps.  
"Well, I guess this is it." He fidgeted nervously, stalling for time.  
"I'll be sure to barge into your office on Monday, like I always do."  
Cameron couldn't help but smile. "I'll look forward to that."  
"Goodnight." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, then turned away.

"House?"  
"Yes?"

Was this the reprieve he hoped for?

"Wilson was wrong, you know." She reached for his hand.  
"About me?" he asked, giving it gladly.

"You _are_ a romantic." Cameron searched her soul for just the right words.  
"Everything you did to make this night special for me - my card, the roses, the limo, the Mercedes, the restaurant, the lobster and even the chocolates – despite everything that went wrong, I just wanted you to know, it was the most romantic night of my life."

"And when we started to …" Cameron opened her downcast eyes to look up at him.  
"Make love …" he murmured, stepping closer.  
"You were wonderful," she blushed.  
"So were you," he said, with a wisp of a smile. "You looked so happy, until I messed things up."  
He gazed at her longingly. "I should go."

She searched for her keys as he limped down the stairs.

"Cameron?" he paused, looking up at her.  
_Just tell her how you feel. You've got nothing to lose …_  
"I'd like to try to explain why I want this so badly."

She held her breath.

"I miss you."

Cameron's heart skipped a beat. _  
_

"Do you know how much time I spend thinking of excuses to harass you at work?" House asked with disarming charm.  
"No," Cameron giggled.  
"It's a lot, trust me," he smirked.

He looked earnestly into her eyes. "When you first said you loved me, it scared the shit out of me. You're so sure of your feelings. I've always envied you for that. How you can be certain I'm worthy of your love, is beyond me. "

"The greatest reward I could hope for in life, is a relationship with you, wherever that leads. I'm serious about us, Cameron.  
I'd like to try and make this work. What do you say?"

Cameron kissed him tenderly, her eyes welling with tears. "I can never say no to you, House."  
"Those are good tears, right?"  
"The best kind." Cameron wiped her eyes. "Would you like to come up? I don't have any lobster, but I could make you some pasta …"

_She's inviting me up …  
_House breathed a sigh of relief. "That would be great."

Cameron unlocked the door. "I have something I need to tell you, too."  
"Aww …." House whined. "Mommy, do we have to talk? I'd much rather play doctor with you …"  
Cameron couldn't help but grin at her petulant boy. "It's important, House."  
"Fine. But let's leave it 'til later." House looked at his watch. "I have a half an hour left to impress you before Valentine's Day is over. And I excel in non-verbal communication."

House swept Cameron into his arms and kissed her with a passion that left them both breathless.  
They broke their kiss, gasping for air, as they rested, forehead to forehead.  
"I've got a better idea," she whispered suggestively, her eyes sparking with happiness.  
"How about we postpone our talk until after breakfast?"

"Are you inviting me for a sleepover, Dr. Cameron?" His hooded eyes were darkened with lust.  
"Would you accept if I did?"  
"As you so eloquently said …I can never say no to you."

**_tbc ..._**


	8. Chapter 8: Thirteen's Comeuppance, Pt 1

_**Chapter 8: Thirteen's Comeuppance, Part 1**_

"_Damn,_ I forgot to date this," Cameron muttered. "Monday, February 16th, 2009. There, that's done. Now what's next …"

A sharp rap on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in, it's open."  
Cameron looked up from her desk, curious to see who, or what, so desperately needed her attention at 7 am.

She'd awoken at five, in the inky dark night, blissfully wrapped in House's arms. Exhilarated and sated from a night full of love, she quietly slipped out of bed, showered and dressed.

But her joy was short-lived. As she pulled into the parking lot at PPTH, even the memory of House as she left him that morning, sprawled on the bed, naked, his long lanky limbs, some uncovered, some not, could not shake the anxiety she felt today.

"Dr. Cameron?"  
"Dr. Hadley. You're in early."

It took all Cameron's will to maintain her composure. Despite the hour, Thirteen was impeccably made up and dressed to the nines in a fashionable grey pantsuit. The confidence she exuded belied her treachery.

Thirteen's smile was cold. "I just wanted to be sure these files were on your desk before you arrived for work today. But I see, you beat me."

Cameron couldn't help but think_ … In more ways than one …  
_"You can leave them right here. I'll review them this morning."

There was an awkward silence as both women waited for the other to speak.

"Um … well, I guess I'll be going, now." Thirteen started to leave, then turned on her stilettos to look back at Cameron.  
"I forgot to ask. How was your Valentine's Day? It must have been _terribly_ _romantic_ after receiving those beautiful flowers," she fished.

"They _were _lovely, weren't they?" Cameron smiled pleasantly, giving nothing away. "And how was your weekend?"

"Very quiet. I was busy working," she replied sullenly, as she reached for the doorknob. "I'd better get upstairs. I'm sure Dr. Foreman's waiting for me."

"I'm sure he is. I'll be in touch, Dr Hadley."

As the door closed, Cameron picked up her phone and keyed in the Diagnostic's extension.  
"Foreman? It's Cameron. I got your message from my service. Is 9 am good for you? Excellent. I'll see you then."

oOoOo

"Morning!"  
"House!" Wilson did a double-take when he checked his watch. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you so surprised to see me? I work here, remember?" he snarked.  
"Perhaps the fact that it's 8 am, might explain my surprise," Wilson said with a dimpled smile. "You seldom darken my door before ten."

"That's true." House stretched out on the couch, resting his aching leg. His pain was a bittersweet reminder of the passionate love he'd made with Cameron.

"So spill!"  
"Spill what?"

Wilson sighed with frustration. "Your call … on Saturday night … what was it all about? Did you end up asking Cuddy out for Valentine's Day?"  
"Nope. I told you, I'm not dating Cuddy," House said resolutely.

"I don't understand."  
"It's confusing as hell."  
"It can't be _that_ bad."  
"You haven't a clue."

Wilson hated these maddening conversations with House; his tap-dancing around the truth, his lies, his deceptions.  
His temples throbbed. He could hear his blood surge through his veins.

"_HOUSE! Cut the crap!_ Just tell me what happened! You call _me _at home, only to have _me_ call _you_ back, then you pretend you're talking to Cuddy and hang up on me. And to make matters worse, you disappear for a day!"

_And no bragging to Wilson until we decide …  
_As much as House longed to confide in his friend, he kept his word to Cameron.

"It may surprise you," he began.  
"Nothing you do could surprise me, House. Please, just tell me," Wilson pleaded.

House sat up brightly, eager to share even a morsel of his adventure.  
"I rented a cool set of wheels for the weekend. That's where I was on Sunday. Driving around."  
_At least it's the truth …_

Wilson eyed him suspiciously. "A cool set of wheels?"  
"Yeah, a Mercedes CLK," House boasted.  
Wilson whistled. "Very cool. I bet that set you back a pretty penny. You should have called me. I would have come along for the ride."  
House fidgeted. "I-I couldn't. I wasn't alone."  
"Don't tell me you hired a hooker and dropped all that money …" Wilson scolded before he was cut off.  
"Okay, I won't." House was determined to change the subject.

"Guess what? Foreman wants a transfer."  
"What? When did that happen?" Wilson asked incredulously.  
"He called Cameron and requested a meeting with her today."  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"Nothing." House said flatly. "I'll let Cameron look after it. It's no skin off my nose."  
"It's no skin off your nose?" Wilson's voice rose to a girly pitch. "Your best employee wants to leave your department and you don't care?"  
"Meh …" House shrugged his shoulders, as the telephone rang.

"Hello?" Wilson answered. "Oh, good morning. Yes, he's right here."  
Wilson covered the receiver. "It's Cameron. For you …" he whispered, handing House the phone.

"Hello?" House twirled his cane lazily as he spoke with Cameron.  
"How'd you know where to find me?"  
"No I didn't. You told me not to, remember?"  
"Why does Foreman need me there?"  
"Okay, I'll be right down."

House handed the phone back to Wilson.  
"Problems?"  
"Nah."  
"So what exactly did you do to piss Foreman off this time?"  
"Nothing, actually." House noticed the suspicion on Wilson's face. "Seriously. It's not my fault. It's Thirteen.  
Apparently, Foreman wants nothing to do with her."  
"Trouble in paradise?"  
"I guess," House puzzled over his thoughts. "The strange thing is, he wants me at the meeting."  
"That's not surprising, is it? After all, you're his boss." Wilson countered logically.  
"I suppose …" House winced as he stood. "Gotta go. Cameron's waiting."

oOoOo

"_Mmm … Mmmmm …_ _Oh, yeah_ … _That's so good!_ … _I need more!_

"You sound positively orgasmic," Cameron laughed.  
"You should know," House smiled, while waggling his eyebrows. "What can I say? I miss your coffee. Do you think you could do this every day?"

Cameron re-filled both their mugs.

"As much as I'd love to, I _do_ have more important duties to fulfill here at the hospital."  
Her eyes twinkled playfully as she looked at him over the rim of her mug.  
"More important than taking care of me?" he pouted. "When's the meeting with Foreman?"  
"At nine. We've got a bit of time, yet. I didn't expect to see you so early today."  
"It was lonely in bed after you left for work. Come here …" House patted his lap.

"Do you think that's wise? Remember, we decided to keep things quiet," she said seriously.  
House patted his lap again. "I'll seduce you quietly, I promise," he smirked.

"Well, in that case …"  
Cameron lips curled into a smile as she locked her door and adjusted the blinds.  
She carefully sat in his lap, letting her legs dangle over one armrest of his chair to relieve the weight on his thigh.

"Good morning," Cameron murmured as they kissed _hello_.  
House brushed aside a lock of hair that fell across her forehead.  
"Good morning. Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?"  
"Not yet," she purred, "but don't let that stop you."

His fingers drifted downwards, following the vee of her blouse, past the two open buttons and unfastening two more.  
"Very, very nice," House uttered appreciatively, catching a glimpse of her nipples through her sheer pink bra.

He felt her stiffen in his arms. "You're nervous we'll get caught."  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.

House buttoned her blouse. "Don't be sorry. It's almost 9, the day shift's arriving and there's a clinic full of patients just outside your door. It's probably not the best time for me to make love to you," he said, helping Cameron to her feet.  
"But you're going to have to help do something about this," he said, glancing down at the bulge in his denims.

"Such a waste." Cameron smiled wistfully. "Did I tell you Dr. Hadley brought me her files this morning?"  
House could feel himself deflate at the mention of her name. "That worked," he grumbled, adjusting himself.  
"I thought it would," Cameron smirked, as she returned to her desk.

"Are you ready for your big day?" House asked, nursing his coffee.  
"I don't know how big it will be, but I'm ready, I think. You almost sound like you're looking forward to it," she said with concern.  
"No one hurts you and gets away with it."  
The intensity of his gaze made Cameron very uncomfortable. "You were hurt, too."  
"I'm okay."  
"And so am I."

She leaned forward on her elbows.  
"House, remember, we have no proof Dr. Hadley stole my card."

"There's not a shred of doubt in my mind, from what you've told me." His agitation was apparent. "I'd like to fire her bony ass!"

"I know you would, but you have no grounds. A wrongful dismissal suit could cost this hospital thousands of dollars.  
You _do_ understand that?" Cameron asked firmly.

House just stared at the floor.  
"House? Do I have your word you won't fire her?" Cameron pushed.  
He looked up at her. "I promise, at least for today, but the first time she slips up, she's gone!" he scowled.  
"I have no problem with that, as long as you have a legitimate reason."  
Cameron opened her desk drawer. "Here," she said, handing House a document.  
"What's this?"  
"It's the PIP you asked me to write. I finished it this morning." Cameron could see he was puzzled.  
"The Performance Improvement Program you wanted for Dr. Hadley, remember?"

House skimmed through the papers. "It's not much of a punishment."  
"Actually, it's a little over the top," Cameron said thoughtfully, "but it's all you can do. I know you're disappointed.

"At least it's something." House was _not_ satisfied. "So, what's your plan?"  
Cameron checked the clock. "I'm going to meet with Foreman and see what he wants. He should be here any minute."  
"And that's when you're going to drop the bait?"  
"Yes. And if he reacts the way I think he will, worst-case scenario, she'll know we're on to her."  
"And the best-case?" House asked optimistically.  
"All hell will break loose. Oh, no …" she hesitated, her brow suddenly furrowed.  
"What's wrong?"  
"What if Foreman doesn't care, now that he's left Thirteen?"

oOoOo

"Foreman, good morning. Please, come in," Cameron said graciously.  
House slowly spun in his arm chair and stared at Foreman.

"House," he acknowledged, somewhat intimidated by his presence. "I'm glad you could come. I'm not interrupting anything, am I, Cameron?"  
"Not at all. We were expecting you. Please, have a seat,"

"I'd prefer to stand, if you don't mind."  
House and Cameron exchanged glances. They sensed the seriousness of his demeanor.

"How can I help you?" she asked. "If this is about your request for a transfer, I'm afraid it could take quite a few weeks to find a new position for you. Are you sure you aren't acting in haste? Perhaps there's a chance you could reconcile with Dr. Hadley."

"No. It's over." Foreman reached into his pocket. "Perhaps _this_ will explain my decision.'

He looked at Cameron and then at House.

"Cameron, I believe this belongs to you."

Cameron's hands shook.  
"Dr. Alison Cameron," she quietly read. "House, this is your handwriting …"  
She turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's my Valentine …"

**tbc ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8: Thirteen's Comeuppance – Part 2_**

House pushed himself up out of his chair and limped to the back of Cameron's desk. He stood by her side as she sat holding her card and rested his hand on her shoulder. Torn between his desire to comfort her and his instinct to conceal their budding romance, he simply squeezed her shoulder gently as a show of support.

"Where did you get this?" House motioned to the card, suspiciously flirting with the idea Foreman was in on the prank.  
"Does it matter?" Foreman replied cautiously.

"Of course it matters, you idiot!" House fumed. "The facts change everything. Did you find it, did someone give it to you, or have you had it all along?"  
"Have I had it all along?" Foreman echoed indignantly. "You think_ I_ stoleyour card?"  
"You knew about it," House challenged. "Maybe you and your girlfriend were in it together."  
"House!!" Cameron admonished, looking up at him. "Foreman wouldn't do that to me."  
"_Foreman_ stole your paper, remember?" House snarked. "He'd sure as _hell_ steal your card."

Foreman refused to rise to the bait. "House, I can see you're upset."  
"You're damn right I'm upset!" House slammed his hand on the desk.  
"Yes, I knew about the card _and_ the flowers. So did Kutner and Taub. But none of us had a clue about who they were for. We were guessing Cuddy, remember?"

The flash of hurt that crossed Cameron's eyes did not go unnoticed by Foreman.  
"I'm sorry, Cameron. We had no idea you two …"  
"_And you still don't!"_ House pounced, then thought. "Yeah, you're right. Your explanation makes sense."

"It's obvious you both suspect Remy."

House walked behind Cameron and leaned against her desk to ease the strain on his leg.  
His silence forced her to answer. She looked at the card, then at Foreman.

"Dr. Hadley dropped this card in the clinic on Friday. When I picked it up, I stopped to admire it.  
It was such a lovely Valentine, I assumed it was from you."  
"We had a big fight that morning," Foreman revealed. "I didn't give her a Valentine."  
"It's no wonder she dumped you." House couldn't resist.

Cameron smiled to herself.

"Did Remy say it was from me?" Foreman asked, ignoring House.  
"Not that I recall," Cameron remembered. "I was careful not to open it, to respect your privacy. I just looked at the front of the card and gave it back to her. Did Dr. Hadley give this to you to return to me?"  
Foreman shook his head. "She has no idea I have it. I went to her apartment to get my iPod and found it in the drawer of her bedside table. The red envelope caught my eye."

"You _do_ realize you've just confirmed our suspicions, don't you?" House began to pace, looking sharply over his shoulder at Foreman. "Are you out to screw her? And I mean figuratively,_ not_ literally…"

"No!" Foreman shouted in exasperation. "I'm not out to screw her, as you so delicately put it! I took the card because I felt bad for Cameron. I knew how much it would mean to her, even though I'll never understand what she sees in you."

"So you did this for Cameron. You have no other motive?" House pushed.

Foreman sighed. "Look, I have no idea what happened, or didn't happen, as a result of Remy taking your card. That's your business. I'm just trying to do what's right, that's all."

Cameron considered his words. "For me? Or Dr. Hadley?"  
"For you both, I suppose," Foreman admitted. "You don't stop caring about someone overnight. She's in over her head."  
"I think you still love her," Cameron said quietly. "I take it she doesn't know you're here?"  
"No, not yet."

Cameron stood and walked over to Foreman. "Talk to Dr. Hadley. I want you to be sure of your decision. I'll hold off on your transfer until I hear from you."  
"Fair enough," Foreman nodded. "But, I won't change my mind," he said, his eyes locked on House as he walked to the door.

"Foreman?"  
"Hmm?" Foreman looked back at Cameron.  
"Thank you for returning my card. It _does _mean the world to me," she smiled softly.  
"I know, Cameron." He glanced at House. "House …"

House watched him leave, then drew Cameron into his arms, kissing her softly on top of her head.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said thoughtfully. "At least you have your card back."  
Despite House's misgivings about Foreman's motives, he was grateful for that.

Cameron looked up into his eyes. "So what do we do now?"  
"We wait," House sighed, pulling her closer. "We wait."

oOoOo

"_You're what?"_ Thirteen shrieked.  
"I'm requesting a transfer. Actually, I've already talked to Cameron and House this morning. It's in the works," Foreman said calmly.  
Thirteen froze in her tracks, trying to fathom his decision.  
"Why would you do that, Eric? We'll hardly see each other anymore if you leave Diagnostics."

Foreman patted the chair beside him.  
"Remy, please. Sit down," he said quietly.  
Thirteen reluctantly did as he asked.  
"That's exactly the reason I asked for the transfer. I need a break," he explained.  
"From House?"  
"Well, House is a bonus, but no. I need a break from us. This isn't working for me."  
"It's working for me … I love you, Eric," she choked. "Is this about our fight on Friday? I know I shouldn't have taken my anger at Cameron out on you, but that's no reason for you to leave me."  
"You turned on me, Remy. I saw a side of you, that quite frankly, I didn't like very much."  
"So that's it. You're dumping me. Over one fight?" she asked in disbelief. "Our relationship can't mean that much to you."

"Hey, what's going on? We could hear you all the way down the hall?" Kutner and Taub hesitated at the door.

_Damn!_ Foreman cursed under his breath at the interruption.  
"We'll continue this later," he muttered to Thirteen.  
"We'd leave you alone, but our meeting with House starts in a few minutes."  
Taub averted his eyes, embarrassed to be witnessing their fight.  
"Come in. It's okay." Foreman said, standing up. "We're finished."  
"You can say that again!" Thirteen spat, as she hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

The doctors sat at the conference table, opposite the battling couple.  
Playing the peacemaker, Kutner tried to reassure them. "You'll work this out, don't worry."  
Thirteen managed a faint smile. "Not this time, Foreman's requested a transfer."  
"What?" Kutner and Taub asked with surprise.

"Hadley's right!" House announced, as he barged through the door. "Dr. Foreman's decided to leave our cozy little family. Not that Daddy cares, mind you … it's one less mouth to feed!" House walked by without stopping and entered his office.

"Geez, I thought he'd be happy after his big weekend with Cuddy," Kutner muttered under his breath. "I guess the flowers and the card didn't work."  
"That's too bad," Taub said, noting an odd expression on Thirteen's face. "Oh, that's right, you weren't here. House sent flowers and a card to someone on Friday afternoon. We think it was Cuddy."

Thirteen's responded cautiously. "Really?"  
"I know. We were surprised, too. A couple dozen red roses, orchids, delphiniums, peonies … they were spectacular," Taub enthused.  
Thirteen nodded. "I saw those, down in the clinic. They weren't for Cuddy, they were for Cameron."  
"Dr. Cameron?" Kutner's eyes were like saucers.  
"Dr. Cameron, what?" grumped House, as he entered the room carrying a handful of faxes.

They all looked sheepishly at each other.  
"You morons keep forgetting I can hear every word you say when my office door is open. Duhhhh!!!" House focused on Kutner and Taub.  
"Yes, the flowers were for Dr. Cameron and yes, she liked them, even tough she never knew they were from me."  
"Why?" Kutner asked.  
"It seems, " House glared at Thirteen. "That my card was somehow misplaced – or stolen."  
"So what hap …" Kutner continued.  
"And that's all I'm going to share with you," House said abruptly. There was no mistaking the finality of his words.

"Who put all these faxes on my desk?"  
"I did," said Thirteen. "Just like I always do. Why? Is something wrong?"  
"Did I say something was wrong?" House studied her intently. "Did these come in this morning?"  
"They're dated," she began.  
"I'm sure they are. When, I repeat, did they come in?" he demanded.  
"Um …" she stammered. "They all came in Friday afternoon. I put them on your desk before I went home. There were no new faxes today."  
"Thank you. That's all I want to know." House went back to his office, leaving his door slightly ajar.

oOoOo

"Who's he talking to?" Kutner whispered, overhearing snippets of House's phone call in the other room.  
"How should I know and why are you whispering?" Thirteen snapped.  
"He's sure in a bad mood," Kutner said softly, watching House's door for any sign he was returning.  
"Do you blame him?" Foreman asked, joining the conversation. "The poor guy's always had a thing for Cameron. Then he finally gets up his courage to, whatever, give her flowers, ask her out, who knows, and she never gets his card. I'll admit I don't like House, but that sucks, big time."

Taub and Kutner muttered their agreement, while Thirteen said nothing.

"Speaking of cards …" Foreman turned to Thirteen. "Cameron said something very odd while we were chatting this morning. She said you had a lovely Valentine's Day card on Friday."  
"It was nothing."  
"She assumed it was from me.  
"You never gave me a Valentine." Thirteen said matter-of-factly.  
"I know. That's what I told Cameron."  
Thirteen shrugged her shoulders and pretended to read the latest issue of _The New England Journal of Medicine_. "You know what they say … never assume."

Kutner and Taub felt as if they were watching a volley at a tennis match as their eyes bounced from one adversary to another.  
"So who was your Valentine from, if it wasn't from Foreman?" Kutner butted in eagerly.  
"None of your business," she hissed.  
"Actually, I'd like to know the answer to that question, too," Foreman said, staring at her. "Are you cheating on me?"

"N-n-no … I'm not cheating on you, Eric." Thirteen refused to meet his eyes.  
"Like House says, everyone lies," Foreman muttered sarcastically.  
"I'm not lying, Eric. _There's no other man in my life !" _she shouted.  
"Maybe it's not a man," Taub muttered, under his breath.  
"_I heard that, you weasel!" _She jumped to her feet.

Thirteen was trapped. She couldn't tell Foreman the truth even if she wanted to.

"Foreman, please."  
"It's over, Remy."

Kutner and Taub stared at the floor, as Foreman got up to leave.  
House opened his door.  
"Hadley, Foreman, in my office. Now."

oOoOo

House sat with his feet up, tossing his red and grey tennis ball into the air.  
Foreman and Thirteen stood side-by-side in front of his desk, looking straight ahead, waiting for him to speak.

He smacked his lips, drawing their attention.  
"Foreman, shut the door. Kutner and Taub don't need to hear this."  
Foreman closed the door

"We have a problem. Any bites?"

Neither Foreman nor Thirteen spoke.  
"Good. I'd be happy to elaborate. Since you two started dating, you've become next to useless to me. So you can imagine my delight when Dr. Cameron informed me that you'd come to your senses and called it quits. I was hoping that things would return to normal."

"You_ were_ hoping?" Thirteen questioned.

"But my dreams were shattered," House mocked melodramatically.  
"It seems Foreman can't stand the sight of you.  
And that was this morning before you really pissed him off over the Valentine's card from you lesbian lover."

"It was _not_ from a lesbian lover."  
"_I know,"_ House said, staring pointedly at Thirteen.  
"We _both_ know." Foreman looked from House to Thirteen.

Thirteen was defiant. "What are you talking …"  
"Cameron's Valentine. The one you stole."  
"I didn't steal …" she began angrily.  
"Don't." Foreman held up his hand. "I know what you did."  
"The why did you … just now … with Kutner and Taub …" Thirteen could scarcely speak, she was so flustered.  
"Ask about the card?" Foreman finished her sentence. "I was just messing with your head. You deserved to squirm a little after everything you did to Cameron."

"_You bastard!" _Foreman caught Thirteen's wrist as she was about to slap him. "How did you know?"  
"I went to your apartment to pick up my iPod. Do you remember I lent it to you Thursday night, when you couldn't sleep? I couldn't see it anywhere so I looked in your bedside table. That's where I found the card. Oh, and just so you know, I took the liberty of returning it to Cameron this morning."

"_You gave her the card? She knows too? You had no right …"_ Thirteen's face was scarlet, her eyes black with fury.  
"_Neither did you!" _Foreman's voice became quiet. "Why did you do it?"  
"I'd like to know too," House added.  
Thirteen knew she had lost. "Cameron ruined our Valentine's Day. I just wanted to return the favour."

"That's what I thought." Foreman shook his head with disgust. "Can't you see? _You're_ the one who ruined our Valentine's Day, not Cameron. We could have still been together. I could have helped you with your files, if you hadn't been so hell-bent on revenge.  
This is _not_ Cameron's fault," he repeated.

There was little else to say.  
House had his answers.

He addressed Foreman. "Until Cuddy sees fit to approve your transfer, you have two choices … well actually, three.  
You can remain where you are and work with Hadley, I can send her to the clinic to keep you apart or you can quit."

"Why should_ I_ get sent to the clinic, when Foreman's the one with the problem?" she protested.  
"It's simple." House calmly explained. "He's more valuable to me than you are. Foreman, what do you want to do?"

"I'll stay here, pending my transfer to another department in the hospital."  
"Okay," House nodded. "But I won't put up with any more fights."  
"I'm a professional. I'll stick it out," Foreman replied with determination.  
"Keep it in, we'll all be happier," House smirked. "Good, then that's settled."

"What do you mean, that's settled?" Thirteen questioned. "Don't I have a say in this?"  
"Not really." House puffed out his cheeks from side-to-side. "I can let you in on a secret," he said in a conspiratorial tone.  
"If you want to go work in the clinic or quit … I won't stand in your way."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she sneered. "I'm staying, too."

"Okay." House handed Thirteen a document. "Next item on the agenda."  
"What's this?" she asked.  
"I'm putting you on a Performance Improvement Program. I'm concerned that your shoddy record-keeping may just be the tip of the iceberg.  
I'll be supervising you much more closely from now on."  
"That's ridiculous! Dr. Cameron's much stricter than you about paperwork and she didn't think it was necessary to put me on a PIP."  
"True, but as your boss, it's my prerogative. Dr. Cameron is much more _forgiving _than I am."  
_Forgiving my ass …_ Thirteen thought.

"Foreman will supervise your work." House continued. "You'll report to him weekly until his transfer comes through."  
"What? Why me, House?"  
"Because, you screwed up, too! This should have never come to Cameron's attention. I only hope for your sake, Kutner and Taub's files are in better shape. You can both go now," House dismissed.

"House?" Thirteen paused in the doorway after Foreman left. "Why are you calling me Hadley?"  
"It's you name, isn't it?"  
"That's never mattered before," she countered.

House looked up at her with his piercing blue eyes.  
"It's simple. I can't think of a number low enough for you."

"I understand," Thirteen stated without emotion.  
"I'll save you the trouble of firing me. You'll have my resignation on your desk tomorrow morning."

oOoOo

"House … House, wake up …"  
House opened his eyes to find Cameron smiling down at him.  
"What time is it?" he asked, in a fog.  
"It's after six."  
He yawned. "I must have fallen asleep after my soap."

"It's been a big day. I'm not surprised you're tired," Cameron said kindly. "I left Dr. Hadley's files on the conference table. Everything looks good."  
"For all it matters." House reluctantly vacated his lounger.  
"So she's going to resign?"  
"That's what she said." He limped over to the coat rack. "She'll be out of our lives forever."  
"I won't miss her," Cameron admitted. "Oh, and just so you know, I'll begin Kutner and Taub's reviews tomorrow."

"Screw Kutner and Taub," House grumbled.  
"I'd rather not," Cameron smirked.  
"Do you want to come over to my place tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
"I'd love to. As long as we're together, I don't care where we go."

House rubbed his eyes and slipped on his leather jacket.  
Although his conference room was in darkness, the hospital never slept. The corridor outside his office was surprising busy considering the time of day. Noting Cameron was all dressed for the elements, he nudged her towards his balcony door.

"House, what are you doing? It's snowing out there."  
"I know, but there's something I want to do. Leave you bag, you won't need it." House led her outside to a secluded alcove.  
"What do you want to do?" she asked eagerly, knowing all too well what was on his mind.  
House swept Cameron into his arms. "You'll see," he grinned, capturing her lips with his in a blistering kiss. He teased her mouth with playful licks and nibbles, his tongue mating with hers, delving deeper, as he explored the delectable warmth that begged for his touch.

oOoOo

"A dirty martini, please," Thirteen said to the bartender.  
A sultry voice joined in. "Make that two. I'm buying."

Thirteen smiled at the voluptuous red-head settling on the sleek leather barstool beside her. She held out her hand. "I'm Monique."  
"I'm Remy." Thirteen scooped a handful of peanuts from the bowl between them as she assessed her companion.  
_Power suit, Choo heels, Chanel bag. This girl's got money_. "Thanks for the drink."

"My pleasure. Bad day?" she asked sympathetically.  
"The worst." Thirteen tapped her fingers impatiently. She really needed that martini, and fast.  
"Man trouble?" Monique probed.  
"Who needs men," Thirteen grinned, staring blatantly at her benefactor's remarkable cleavage.  
"Not me." She replied with a wink, eyeing Thirteen from head to foot.

"Here you go, ladies. Two dirty martinis. Enjoy!"  
"To better days …" Monique lifted her glass.  
"Hear, hear." Thirteen stirred her drink with her swizzle of olives.

Monique licked a drop of her martini from her plump moist lips. "So what do you do, Remy?"  
"I'm a doctor. How about you?"  
"I'm a lawyer. I specialize in Employment Law."  
Thirteen laughed at the irony.

"Is that funny?" The lawyer looked puzzled.  
"Given the fact that I'm about to resign, yeah. I'd say that's funny." Thirteen pointed to her empty glass for a refill. "Monique?"  
"No, I'm good. So, why are you resigning?"  
Thirteen shook her head as she thought about what she'd done. "I played a prank at work that didn't go over so well. I'm saving my boss the trouble of firing me."

"What kind of prank?"  
"My boss was planning to date another doctor at the hospital. I stole a card intended for her and ruined their Valentine's Day."  
It was Monique's turn to laugh. "I'm assuming you had a good reason?"  
"I thought so, at the time. I was mad at his intended for giving me a hard time over my charting. She asked me to re-do a substantial amount of work. In fact, it took me all weekend."

"And did you refuse or argue about her request?" Monique continued to delve deeper.  
"No. I did as she asked. I'm not stupid. She's the Acting Dean of Medicine."  
"I see. And did your boss threaten to fire you over the prank?"  
"No. He put me on a PIP which I don't think I deserve, but he didn't threaten to fire me."

"The PIP may be a ruse, but he's within his rights."  
Thirteen felt as if she was on the witness stand. "Why all these questions?"  
"Well, I know you didn't ask, but may I give you a word of advice?"  
"Of course, I'd welcome it."

"You're boss has no grounds to fire you and I suspect he knows that all too well. Your prank has no bearing on your performance as a doctor. By all means quit … but only if you want to. They can't force you to resign."

A wave of relief swept over Thirteen. _By all means quit … but only if you want to …_

"I appreciate your help. But let's not talk about work any more. Unless, there's something I could do for you …"  
Thirteen's lips curled into a seductive smile. The thought of Monique's creamy white body entwined with her own, reminded her how much she preferred sex with a woman.

"Would it be too cliché to ask for a physical …"  
Monique's chocolate brown eyes smoldered with unbridled passion as she hastily paid their tab.  
They stole a kiss in the dark, moody bar.  
"Not at all …" Thirteen breathed, as they slipped off into the night.

oOoOo

"House … someone might see us," Cameron moaned, as he nuzzled between her breasts.  
House glanced over at Wilson's darkened office.  
"No one's going to see us except maybe an owl. I've been thinking about this bra all day."  
He hastily unbuttoned her blouse and latched on to her pebbled nipple, while tenderly caressing its mate.

"You're not too cold are you?"  
"No," she murmured, her fingers splayed through his hair. She arched her back, offering herself to him.

Her body trembled against his.  
His arousal pressed against her stomach.  
He unzipped his jacket, wrapping it around her for warmth.

Brushing the snow from her hair, he gazed at her beautiful face, his precious treasure, her eyes closed, her lips parted, in anticipation of his kiss …

"I love you …" he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you, too."

oOoOo

Wilson fumbled with the lock on his office door.  
"Figures, I trudge all the way to my car and I forget my cell phone," he whined to himself.

The lamps on the balcony he shared with House, cast a pale beam of light across his carpet, easily illuminating the path to his desk. "There it is."

He pocketed his phone and was about to leave when a movement outside caught Wilson's eye.

He moved quietly to the door.

Wilson swallowed hard to fight the lump in his throat, overwhelmed at the sight of House and Cameron locked in their passionate embrace.

He quickly turned away and left the room.  
He walked down the hall and glanced to his left.  
There was no hint of their presence.

Wilson stepped into the elevator.

"I'll be damned," he smiled.  
"It worked."

_**The End ...**_


End file.
